PYTHON 4 3D 2013
Python 3D aka Python 4 is a upcoming 3d horror film written and directed by Jeremy Heathone and produced by Richard Clabaugh & Lee Connell . It is a the 4th film in the low selling python series, Python being first, following Python 2(2002) and Boa vs Python (2004). It is the 4th film in the unknown python series, the first one being a cult classic. The film stars Mr.Stuhlfauth, Tyree Tillman aka Jeremy Heathon, Shia Labeouf, William Zabka, Justin Bieber, Clarissia MacMasters Green and Robert Englund. The film has an extremely praised situation, it includes a more interesting details and it discusses how the snake got so big. The film sustains an R-rating, and contains explicit creature violence. Unlike the first 3 this film gives stuff a snake can actually do to kill you. The movie is unexpected to be a great success in the box-office, since the first one was a great classic. tHE FILM IS DUE FOR A SEPTEMBER 6, 2013 DUE DATE. Cast Mr.Stuhlfauth as Silverston Chernobyl Weathersman Jeremy Heathon aka Tyree Tillman as himself Jennifer Lawrence as Jeanette Shia Labeouf as David William Zabka as Greg Larson Robert Englund as Ashford Cruisenberg Justin Bieber as Himself Robert Pattinson as Burke Adelaide Clemens as Levithian Jodelle Farland as Kirby Dylan Basile as Lawton Jaden Smith as Jaden CruisenBerg John Rhys- Davies as Bridges Dwight Little as himself Sara Mornell as Teresa Frayne Rosanoff as john Cooper Armand Assante as Bollingger Ali Larter as Jane Lorson Jamie kennedy as himself Dana Barron as Kristin Clarissia MacMasters - Green as Clarissia CunningHam PLOT It's been 15 years since, kristin, John, and Greg decide to move to new york, but the past is starting to haunt them. In 1986, in the Chernobyl Disaster, a nuclear reactor in the center of the area explodes and a 6 foot snake starts to bite the rat he's about to kill, however as the oil gets on the rat and down the snakes throat, the oil makes the snake grow making the snake grows massively quickily, and gets more aggressive, as Bollingger takes the survivors out of the area, where the group is tossed in their jeep. The snake disappears under the ground and through the years the snake feeds on underground predators and drinks the water from under the ground, as the oil heals its wounds however the snake and the oil in the snake churn the now 100 foot python and the snakes conversions the power to heal itself. And now 26 years have passed since the Chernobyl Disaster, and the snake reawakens from it's long snooze, and escapes into the propeller shaft of a very large ship known as the Queen Mary 2 weighing the stern down by 4 degrees. Over in New York their is a New Year's party in succession, and as the snake travels the snake slowly kills people getting closer and closer to the party. Tyree realizes this and warns Silverston who is strong, tough, competitive, and practically his bodyguard.. The bodyguard enoys himself horse fighting and drink some beer. While David and jeanette are running from the snake Silverston gathers the two of them and his car crashes after t5he snakes tail rips out the bumper causing the car to swerve out of control, he wakes up severel hours later to discover that his friends are missing, he finds them, and they decide to go to a local Bicentennial to lower the snake their and kill it before the fireworks are released, howeverthe cota bus hits a land mine, Lawton CruisenBerg had dropped as he decided to walk to the Bicentennial instead of ctaching the bus. the bus jackknife's and lands on its side near and closer to the Bicentennial. Silverston,Tyree, David, and Unknown Greg survive the crash. the group run to the bicentennial where the snake makes its move. The 100 footer corners Tyree aganist the truck, and the Silverston pushes him out of the way and the snake bites him in the 6 pack attempting to rip it off, but Tyree shots a flaregun at the snake saving him for the second time. A sharp bicentennial sign malfuntions, falls, and slits a cut in the snakes torso and all it's insides fall out, and the group decide to travel to anearby hospital, in which Silverston knocks Justin Bieber with a haystack to the face, the group then take care silverston's pain as David santizes his blood and picks it back in his system. silverston is healed. And it is revealed that Tyree bites his fingers, and the group walk to victory, the camera going write through Jeanette's eyes.